1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speed change control device of a vehicular transmission in which shift forks for selectively establishing gear trains of a plurality of speed change stages arranged between main shafts transmitted with power from an internal combustion engine and a countershaft connected to drive wheels are engaged with lead grooves formed on an outer periphery of a shift drum, and in which a driving means including an electric motor and rotatably driving the shift drum with power exerted by the electric motor is connected to the shift drum.
2. Description of Background Art
Such speed change control device is known from JP-A No. 2006-17221 and the like.
In the disclosure of JP-A No. 2006-17221, the electric motor having a rotation axis orthogonal to an axis of a shift drum is arranged at a position spaced apart from a shift shaft connected to a shift fork so that the power exerted from the electric motor is transmitted to the shift shaft via a coupling rod, whereby the projecting amount of the electric motor from the internal combustion engine becomes large, and furthermore, the distance between the electric motor and the shift drum becomes large thus enlarging the driving means, and the shift accuracy is affected since power is transmitted through a relatively long coupling rod.
In view of the above problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a speed change control device of a vehicular transmission in which the driving means is miniaturized by suppressing the projecting amount of the electric motor from the internal combustion engine in the direction of the axis of the shift drum, and the shift accuracy is improved.